Draco's Destiny
by There-is-magic-in-your-smile
Summary: Draco has encountered Death... and he has a mission for him. Thrown into a new world Draco has to learn who to trust and how to survive in this odd world. He might just find himself a family if he's lucky... (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Death's Message

 _"We'll meet again one day, Draco" Death told him._

 _"Yeah I know, when I'm dead." Draco said with a sarcastic tone and a roll of his eyes._

 _"Actually I meant before then. You have a destiny to complete." Death said as he disappeared in front of Draco._

Draco woke with a start and looked around the dormitory. _Weird._ He hadn't thought about that encounter since it happened at the beginning of September and now it was nearly the summer holiday. Admittedly he has had other things on his mind... in particular the decision he had made. He had just turned seventeen and come of age but he was stuck at the school over the holiday. _Well...at least I have the library to myself._ All the students and most of the teachers were going home for the summer and he was going to be stuck here with the few teachers that stay. He sat in bed wondering what to do over summer for a while before deciding he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep and getting up and dressed. He wondered into the Slytherin common room and sat in his favourite armchair. He pulled a book out of his school bag, his Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook, and started to read. He had completely read, word for word, all of his school books but he had nothing better to do and he wanted to stay quiet to avoid waking anyone else up. Slowly the other Slytherins started to get up and wonder in and out of the common room. Deciding he would prefer to avoid walking in a large crowd to get to breakfast, and partly to avoid Pansy, Draco left the common room and slowly made his way up to breakfast. This was the last day of lessons as the headteacher had decided that lessons would be cancelled for the last three days due to recent events. Draco couldn't wait for them to be over as although no one was staring at him he couldn't help but feel like they were. He wondered if this was how Potter felt whenever his name was mentioned or he got involved in something...which was a lot. He didn't talk to anyone during breakfast and walked to his first lesson alone. Potions had always been one of his favourite lessons, not only because Snape used to teach it, but he thought it was one of the more useful subjects. However he barely heard a word that Slughorn had said and the rest of his day was the same.  
He spent most of his evening out by the lake just watching everything, he had taken his guitar out with him but couldn't find the energy to play it. As the evening got cooler and the sky started to turn into Van Gogh's painting Draco walked back inside and down to the Slytherin common room.

"Where have you been?" Pansy voice said as soon as he entered the room. Draco sighed and walked towards her.

"Why does it matter?" He said with an exasperated tone.

"You could get hurt... or someone could try to kidnap you..." Pansy started to say getting slightly hysterical.

"None of that could happen. Not here. Not at Hogwarts." He said cutting her off.

"I haven't seen you much recently. It's like you been avoiding me." She pouted.

"Don't take it personally I'm avoiding everyone." _But in particular you._ He thought. Pansy had become very clingy to him and had been trying to flirt with him, unfortunately for her Draco knew this and didn't see her in that way and he never had.

"But why? And why are you avoiding me?" She started to whine at him.

"Because I am. Look I'm not in the mood tonight. Goodnight Pansy." He turned and left at this. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. It had been a long day.

 _"We'll meet again one day, Draco" Death told him._

 _"Yeah I know, when I'm dead." Draco said with a sarcastic tone and a roll of his eyes._

 _"Actually I meant before then. You have a destiny to complete." Death said as he disappeared in front of Draco._

He woke up feeling more confused than the previous morning. It was still quite early so he dressed quietly, picked up his guitar and left the room. Draco walked with no real idea where he was going and eventually found himself by the lake again. He had always liked the lake it made him feel calm and relaxed, not something he felt too often anymore, so he sat on the ground and leant against a tree looking out at the lake. He watched the water for a while before picking up his guitar and started to play a song.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar." A voice said. Draco closed his eyes for a moment... why wouldn't anyone leave him alone. He turned his head towards the voice to see Hermione Granger standing there looking down at him in surprise.

"I get the feeling that there's a lot you don't know about me Granger." He replied and returned his gaze to the lake.

"That's probably true. Can you play any other instruments?" She asked and followed his gaze and looked out at the lake. Draco didn't understand Granger sometimes, like right now why was she interested in what instruments he could play?

"No." Was all that he said.

"Would you like to learn more? I think a violin or a flute would suit you." She returned her eyes to him.

"Yes and why those instruments in particular?" He motioned to her to sit down when it became clear that she wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon.

"Hmm... I'm not too sure if I'm honest. I suppose that it's because they're rather elegant instruments and you have a sort of elegance." She said sitting down next to him with a thoughtful look at him. Draco thought about this for a moment... maybe he would learn the violin, he was already used to playing a string instrument it couldn't be that different. They sat there in silence for a few minutes when Hermione broke it. "Why are you out here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied raising his eyebrow at her. He knew he was only putting off answering it for a second since she wouldn't stop until she got an answer or until she figured it out. It was one of the things that he both admired and hated her for, well not so much hate anymore.

"I'm out here because I woke up earlier than usual and need to do something for a couple of hours." She replied. "What about you?" Now she had raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I'm always up early." Was his reply. It was technically the truth he was always up early and he often came out to the grounds but recently he came out to the lake because he had a lot of things to be thinking over, but there was no way he was going to tell Granger this. Hermione, however, didn't look convinced but she dropped it... for now at least. They returned to a comfortable silence both wrapped up in their own thoughts. As the minutes past Draco started to pick at his guitar again playing as soft tune while still thinking over recent events. So much had happened and now he had to spend summer at school but there were other things to worry about, like all his possessions at his home and not to mention his parents.

"Draco. Can I ask you something?" Hermione said, in a cautious tone, coming out of her thoughts and dragging Draco out of his.

"That depends on what you want to ask." He replied again raising his eyebrow at her. He didn't like the tone she was using - it meant she was going to ask him something she knew he wouldn't want to answer.

"Why did you do it? Why did you change?" She asked softly. Draco thought about his answer and decided that the truth was probably the best thing to tell her.

"Uh... Well I guess I had been thinking about it for a long time. Even before coming to Hogwarts I had some doubts about what my parents said." Hermione's honey brown eyes widened at this but Draco ignored her reaction and continued. "Then coming to Hogwarts made me question it more... you actually made me question it a lot. You know since your the best in our year." He added the last part quickly seeing the sceptical look on her face. Hermione had started to blush as he had never complimented her before even if other people had said the same thing about her she never expected Draco Malfoy to say it. She studied him for a moment thinking about everything she knew about, everything she thought she knew about him and how much she didn't. She had always thought that what you saw with Draco was all there was but now it seems there is a lot more to him.

"Why are you looking at me weird?" Draco snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not!" She glared at him. He just rolled his eyes in response. A light breeze had started and the sun had fully risen. Draco started to get up deciding it was about breakfast time and he offered his hand to Hermione to help her up.

"I have manners Granger." He told her when she raised her eyebrow up at him questioning him, again. She blushed slightly taken back by what he said and accepted his hand. They walked to the great hall together for breakfast mostly in silence yet again both were wrapped up in their own thoughts. When Draco sat at the Slytherin table he received a hurt look from Pansy.  
"What have I done now?" He asked her from across the table. He was starting to get tired of all her glares and looks she gives him when he's pretty sure he's done nothing wrong.

"Where were you this morning?" Was what she asked him.

"Outside. I woke up early."

"With her?" She pouted with a hurt tone to her voice.

"We bumped into each other it happens when your in a school like this." He replied sarcastically while helping himself to some toast. Pansy didn't ask him anymore questions but continued to give him hurt looks throughout breakfast. Not that he paid her any attention, he was too busy planning what to do with his day. He was about to leave the hall when a little first year Slytherin ran up to him. She handed him a piece of parchment, he told her thanks and quickly read the note before leaving the hall. He walked to the floor of where the headteacher's office is located and said the password, which they hadn't thought to change yet, and hopped onto the stairs. He knocked on the doors and heard the voice of the headteacher say "Enter." He closed the door behind him and walked up to the desk and sat down when he was indicated to do so.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" He asked. The headteacher looked up at him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I did." Professor Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling like always.

 **Author's Note: Hello! I know I haven't uploaded for ages and I'm sorry but I'm back now. So far I have really enjoyed writing this and I've already written chapter two. I think I will upload it in two weeks time because then during to two weeks I'll try to get chapter three written, I've never had a schedule before so hopefully this works. Anyway I was really excited to upload this so I hope you enjoy!  
Bye! X**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Second Encounter

"I was wondering how you were Draco." Dumbledore told him.

"I'm fine sir." Draco replied feeling slightly uncomfortable that someone was actually concerned for his well-being. "How are you sir?"

"I'm very well thank you Draco." Dumbledore replied smiling at him. "However onto the main reason I asked you to come here. The summer holiday." Draco didn't say anything just watched the old professor so Dumbledore continued. "Now Dobby told me that you were kind to him when your parents were not."

"Only when I was little." Draco said blushing slightly. When he was younger he had felt sorry for the house elf as he knew how he felt, even just a little bit. However, as he got older he had to stop as his father had seen him being nice to Dobby and had punished him for it telling him over and over that Dobby was inferior to him.

"Yes but Dobby remembers and understands why you had to stop. So he wants to help you." This confused Draco. Why did he need help?

"Sorry sir but I don't quite understand." Draco admitted.

"He has gone to your home to collect all of your possessions and anything else he thinks you need." Draco's eyes widened at this. If Dobby was caught he would be punished for stealing, severely. Dumbledore seeing Draco's reaction added "He will not be harmed in doing so Draco."

"Sir, how is one house elf going to get all of my possessions as well as extras?" Surely it would take more than one trip increasing the chance that he would be caught then no matter what Dumbledore said he would be harmed.

"Dobby has taken your trunk and enlarged the inside. I believe it has a lot of rooms now and if there still isn't enough room he can enlarge it again." Draco was stunned about how much thought had been put into this. He was also shocked to realise he didn't notice his trunk was missing, had he really become that unobservant? "Now have you thought about what you will spend the holiday doing?"

"Uh, well I thought I would read all the books in the school library and maybe practice some spells." Draco replied seeing as he couldn't go to any meetings with his father or be dragged around by his mother, he still hadn't decided whether this was a good thing or not.

"Ahh. You just come of age didn't you?" Draco nodded in response. "There are some very interesting books in the library, I believe that reading them will be time well spent."

"Any specific books I should read sir?" Draco asked seeing as he had no idea where to start.

"I could write you a list there are so many."

"Sir would you mind giving me a list? It's just I don't know where to start." Draco said blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Of course." Dumbledore said smiling kindly at him. "Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with a couple of my teachers." Draco said goodbye to the old professor and went back to his dormitory. His trunk was still missing so he laid his guitar on his bed and went to the common room. There he saw Vincent, Gregory and Pansy all sat together. He thought about going over to them but decided to head back out again, he really didn't want to deal with their questions about why the headteacher wanted to see him or them asking about meeting up during the summer which he definitely could not. He let his feet carry him anywhere and ended up outside again. He thought about going back down to the lake but saw a group of girls, fifth or sixth years he guessed at, down there and didn't want to be around them so headed to just sit on the grass. He found a place to sit where he could watch the lake and all the people who were outside and ended up in his own little world, he never heard the footsteps approaching him.

A tall figure dressed in all black wearing his hood up watched the young pale wizard for a while. The young boy had so much power that he hadn't found out about yet and he was so intelligent, it was no wonder that he had been chosen for this destiny. Death knew that he would complete his destiny but there would be many bumps in the road, he just hoped that the young boy would be strong enough to continue when he hit these bumps. Death may also have a small task for him but he would not tell him of it, instead he would just hope that he completed it without knowing.  
"Hello again." Death said making the young wizard jump and snap back to reality.

"Hello... uh how long have you been stood there?" Draco asked looking up at Death. _Odd._ Even though he was looking up at him he still couldn't see his face under the hood.

"A few minutes." Death answered truthfully.

"Right... Is this the other time you mentioned?"

"Yes and no." Draco just looked confused and didn't reply. "You will return here after dinner this evening and I will be here." Death told him. "That is all I came to tell you." He said and disappeared again.

"Right. Bye then." Draco said to the thin air. He was starting to get tired of these mysterious meetings, first with Dumbledore now with Death, for the second time. Draco sat in the same spot until dinner, only getting up when he got a dead leg. Once it started to get dark he got up and walked slowly to dinner. When he sat down at the Slytherin table he made sure to sit with Gregory and Vincent seeing as he didn't know what Death actually wanted. As he ate his dinner and chatted with his friends he thought about what he might need. Seeing as Dobby took his trunk to put everything in he thought that he may as well take the trunk with him. He was sure there was a shrinking charm or something similar he could use on it, then he could fit it into his pocket. So when dinner had been finished he walked down to the Slytherin common room with his friends and left them to go straight to the dormitory. His trunk had been returned with a note on top saying _"I is hoping this is everything sir. Dobby"_ this made Draco smile slightly. He found any of his other possessions that were around the dormitory and went to put them in his trunk to find that Dobby had enlarged the inside so much that there were actual rooms inside it. Even though he wanted to get inside it and see what Dobby had put in the trunk he didn't want to be late for Death, like he said to Hermione - he has manners. So he just threw the last few things in, cast a shrinking charm on the trunk and put it in his pocket as he left the room. He walked through the empty corridors and headed straight to the spot where he spent most of the day. Death was waiting for him when he got there.

Death watched the teen for a moment before greeting him. "Hello Draco."

"Uh... Hi." Draco said not really knowing what was happening or what was going to happen.

"No need to be frightened." Death tried to reassure him but this only made Draco raise an eyebrow.

"That actually made it worse." He muttered under his breath. Death didn't hear him, that or he did but didn't react to it.

"I told you when we first met that you have a destiny to complete, now is the time for you to start."

"Right. I'm guessing your not going to tell me what my destiny is?" Draco sighed. Death laughed slightly at this. Which is weird in itself... Death laughing, not something you hear everyday.

"No. I'm here to send you to where you need to be."

"Wait what?! Won't people notice if I go missing?" Draco started to panic slightly.

"No I will make sure that Dumbledore knows that you are safe and I can easily make people believe that you are still here." Death stated. He walked over to the wall of the castle and placed his hand on it. A stone archway appeared in the wall with a pearly white veil, quiet voices could be heard behind it. Death gestured for Draco to walk through.

"Are you mad? I know what that is. I know that I will die if I walk through it." Draco said shaking his head a little.

"You won't die." Death informed him. "You may however be unconscious when you get to the other side." He added. Draco just shook his head once more.

"Of course I will."

"One more thing before you leave. You'll stand out too much using a wand all the time, not to mention we don't want it to get broken, so it will join you as soon as you touch it when you get through."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your wand will become part of you. It shouldn't be too painful after all the wand chooses the wizard."

"So I won't need a wand anymore?" Draco asked wanting to be sure he understood.

"You won't need a wand. You may also become better at non-verbal magic seeing as the wand will be part of you."

"Ok..." Draco said, still a little uncertain. Death gestured for him to walk through the veil again so he started to walk towards it slowly. He wasn't sure why he was trusting Death but he clearly wanted Draco alive otherwise he would have just killed him, being Death and everything.

"Good bye Draco and good luck." Death said once he had reached the veil. Draco turned around and gave him a small smile. He said a silent goodbye to everyone and everything he knew and walked through the veil.

Wherever he was it was the evening like the world he just left. Without thinking about it he got out his wand to cast the _Lumos_ spell. His hand started to feel warm and it steadily got warmer until it was burning his right hand. His wand started to disappear while he was gasping with the pain and joined with his arm. When it had stopped Draco rolled up his sleeve to see if it left a burn only to find a mark. It looked like the mark of the Druids from muggle story books that he had found in the school library. It was three spirals joint at the middle, making a sort of incomplete triangle with spirals at the three points. The mark rested on the inside of his wrist standing out against his pale skin and although it was fairly large, it covered the whole inside of his wrist, he figured it could probably be covered by a watch. He stood still looking at his new mark for a while when he heard the sound of a muggle car. Seeing as he didn't know where he was he walked towards the sound.

 **Author's Note: Hello! I know that it hasn't been two weeks but this is finished and so is chapter three, so if I keep finishing chapters this quickly I might upload each week. If anyone is wondering about the mark I mentioned I did just use the Druid mark from _Merlin_ , so if you don't know what I meant when I described it you can just look that up. Also would you like me to write longer chapters? If you do just let me know and I will try. Chapter three is about the same length as this chapter so I won't add to that but I can try to make chapter four longer than this one. Let me know what you think of this so far!  
Bye X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to Chapter Three! I hope you've been enjoying it so far! Chapter Four should be up next Saturday if all goes to plan, if anyone has followed any of my other fics they'll know that I'm terrible at uploading regularly. I'm not going to lie I'm kind of proud of myself! Enjoy the chapter! Bye! X**

Chapter Three: A New World

He walked out of an alley and onto a busy street. Cars rushed past him and occasionally a bright yellow taxi. There were so many strange sounds coming from all around him, from cars to phones to so many other things. This new place even smelt odd, he didn't know if was because of the rubbish on the floor or the cars or if it was a combination of many different things. The buildings were so tall, probably a lot taller than Hogwarts, and many seemed to be made out of glass and steel. Bright lights were all around him and huge screens with strange products on were attached to some of the buildings. He had no idea where he was, but judging by the unusual accents of the people walking past him, Draco deduced that he was no longer in England. With his arm still stinging slightly and no idea of what to do he went in the same direction as the majority of the huge crowds going up the street. He walked for about half an hour before finding somewhere he could spend the night. He had stumbled across a park that had trees going around most of it. The tree were thick enough for him to hide his trunk and he cast a few charms on it as well, the spell to make it big again; one that stops people noticing it; one that prevents anyone but him picking it up and one that prevents anyone but him opening it. He thought that he would make the last one permanent seeing as he never wants anyone else to open it. It was strange for him to do wandless magic and only have to hold his right hand above his trunk and say the incantations. He felt the magic flow through his veins and into his hand, it was a pleasant warm sensation although still alien to him. With this done and when he was satisfied he climbed in and closed the lid behind him, locking it from the inside just in case. It appeared that Dobby had enchanted the inside to always be the right way up so that when he climbed in his feet were on the floor and he didn't have to fall too far. It would also explain why none of his possessions were all over the place. _Well, he has always been good at this sort of magic._ Draco thought about all the times that his parents, particularly his father, made Dobby do the same to their bags. He strolled down the long hallway looking in each room and labelling the doors as he went so that he wouldn't have to remember what was in each room. There was a basic kitchen and lounge in the first two rooms, then there was a bathroom and a bedroom - well his exact room from the Malfoy Manor. It also seemed that Dobby had either copied or stolen many objects from his home including the whole library which seemed to have extra books when Draco had a look at one of the bookcases. There was a small desk near the bookcase with a piece of parchment on it. Draco wondered over to it to find that it had tall slanted writing on it. When he opened it Draco discovered it was the list of books that Dumbledore had promised him. He replaced the note and left the library to finish exploring what Dobby had done, when he had finally finished he was exhausted and headed straight back to his bedroom. As soon as his head hit the pillows he was asleep and it was the most peaceful sleep he had had for a long time.

When he woke he showered and dressed in the most appropriate muggle attire he owned, a white shirt and smart trousers as well as smart shoes. He found some food in the kitchen Dobby had created and climb out of his trunk. He shrunk it down again and tucked it into his pocket and left the thick trees. It was early in the morning and there was a slight chill to the air, however being from England and Hogwarts being in Scotland Draco barely noticed it. He was completely alone apart from early morning runners. The sky was a bright blue with only a small crowd of clouds and the city was a lot quieter now even though there were still quite a few cars. Draco decided that he liked the city better now than last night when it had been slightly overwhelming with all the different and new things all happening at once. Now, however, Draco could take in all the different things, like the tall buildings and the different shops. There were people in smart clothes going in different directions, some heading into buildings and some hailing a cab. Draco wondered around taking in everything about this new world and it was about midday when he stopped walking and sat down. Throughout the day he saw muggles rushing about talking into small boxes, which he heard someone call a mobile (he assumed it was a telephone of some sorts), but there was no sign of any magic or any wizards. It seemed that he may be alone in this world. He spent about a week doing the same thing to help him learn about this world as well as reading the books in his trunk-library. By the end of this week he had learnt about the internet and had used it to find out about all the different technology of this world and some of its recent history. He knew his way around most of the city, which he had discovered was called New York, thanks to his amazing memory.

When he woke up he figured that he would go to a café to use the internet again and find out about more of this world's history. He went through the same routine, got up and dressed, shrunk his trunk and went to find a café. He was walking down an alley way, a shortcut he had found the other day, when a large man stepped out in front of him. The man was almost twice the size of Draco width and muscle size but only slightly taller than him given that Draco was quite tall for his age. It was very obvious that the man was trying to intimidate Draco with the way he was standing and how close he was.

"How much you got on you?" The man said. His voice was deep, rough and he had the same accent as everyone else here. Therefore, he was local. Meaning it would be harder for Draco to get away from him.

"Sorry?" Draco asked trying to keep his voice calm, but when he spoke his voice shook a little.

"Money. How much?" The mugger replied looking at Draco as if he was simple.

"I don't have any."

"Looks like it." He said with sarcasm ringing in his voice. This confused Draco for a moment before he realised the man was talking about the clothes he was wearing - his shirt and his smart shoes and trousers.

"I don't!" Draco insisted, his voice still shaking a little. He needed to get away, somewhere he could hide or get help.

"It would be a shame for that face of yours to be rearrange in a not so nice way." The mugger growled at him. When Draco didn't move or reply the mugger try to grab him. Draco dodged him and ran through the alley way with the mugger running after him. As soon as he got round a corner he stopped and turned on the spot only thinking _take me somewhere safe._ There was a loud crack and he had apparated.

When he woke he found himself in a room that was just a bit too clean. There was a steady beeping next to him, when he turned to look he found that he was attached to a machine. He listened to the beeping for a while realising it sounded like a heartbeat. _So this is how muggles monitor people's hearts._ The door swung open and a young man came in. He was wearing some sort of uniform not too different to what healers wore. _He must be a nurse or a doctor_ Draco thought. Draco watched the man go about his job for a few minutes before he realised that Draco was watching him.

"Oh! Your awake! Hello I'm James. I'm a nurse here." The man said walking over to Draco smiling kindly at him. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked while checking a clipboard at the end of Draco's bed. Draco just shook his head as a reply. He remembered being jumped in an alley and apparating away but after that nothing.  
"Ok, it's nothing to worry about. Well you've been unconscious for about a week and a half. A man carried you in, you know he was a lot stronger than he looked. He said he found you collapsed in the street." Draco just nodded taking in everything the nurse was telling him. So he had got away, that was good, but he had collapsed after apparating, that was bad. He tried to figured out why, it could have been because it was the first time he had apparated in this world but then why would it have caused him to collapsed? And would it happen again? He had no idea.

"Right I'll just get the doctor for you so she can check you over." Nurse James said giving Draco another smile before leaving the room. A few moments later a woman, not much older than the nurse, walked in with Nurse James following her. She walked straight up to Draco shone a light in his eyes, checked his heartbeat on the machine and asked the nurse about some sort of levels. When she was satisfied and added something to the clipboard at the end of his bed she walked over to talk to him.

"Hello I'm Doctor Morgan." She said watching him carefully. "Nurse James said you didn't remember what happened. So can you tell me your name?"

"Draco Malfoy" He said watching her just as carefully.

"Right. And can you tell me what year it is?" She inquired.

"2015."

"Good. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you have any family we can contact?"

Draco just shook his head. His family may have disowned him for all he knew and anyway they were in a different world now. However, it did sadden him a little seeing as he didn't know whether he would see them again or not.

"Ok then. James can you phone social services and let them know about Draco please." She said turning to the nurse. Draco had no idea what social services was but he assumed it was something to do with lost children. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here until someone comes to collect you." The doctor said turning back to Draco. She went back to the clipboard and added to it once more before leaving. It was a few days of check ups and boredom when she told him he would be able to leave the next day.

"Its good news." She had said when she had entered the room. "The man who brought you in said he would take custody of you. You'll be living with him from now on." She smiled brightly at him. That's why he was dressed in his own clothes again waiting for a man he had never met to take him to his new home.  
A middle aged looking man walked through the door. He had brown hair, which was receding slightly, alert eyes and a black suit on. He had a warm smile on his face and although Draco had only just met him he felt like this man was a trustworthy one.

"Hello Draco." He said in a calm and kind tone. "My name is Phil Coulson."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for all the reviews! To the guest reviewer who asked me a couple of questions - don't worry I'll be going back to both in future chapters and I agree that it seems a bit forced, but to be honest I didn't know how else to write it. Keep leaving reviews because I love hearing what you think! Onto the chapter, enjoy! Bye! X**

Chapter Four: Draco's New Life

The man signed Draco's discharge papers and led him out of the hospital. Once outside he held open a door of a red muggle car and drove away. Draco had no idea how long it took but they had arrived outside a tall building. Phil Coulson parked his car and showed Draco to where he would be living. The apartment was a few floors up and at the end of the corridor, the inside was a lot bigger than Draco had expected. There was a lounge and a kitchen that were joined together and a small hallway that led off to three rooms, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The lounge had one sofa facing a large TV, there was a table in between them with a newspaper and the remote sat on top. There was an arm chair that matched the sofa to the side of the table facing towards the window. There was a bookcase stood up against the opposite wall and near the window was a small desk with a laptop on top. In the kitchen there was a tall fridge-freezer as well as many cupboards and an oven. There was also a microwave, kettle and a coffee maker sat on the work tops, near the sink. A small table with two chairs was off to the side. The man showed Draco to the room at the end of the small corridor. Inside the room was a bed and a desk with a lamp on it as well as a wardrobe, otherwise the room was completely bare. Clearly Phil Coulson had never found a use for this room since he had moved into the apartment, seeing as it had only been cleaned recently for what looked like the first time in a few years.

"I'll let you settle and we'll talk after dinner." Phil Coulson said and turned to let Draco settle into his new home.

"Thank you" Draco called after him. He looked around the room wondering why the man didn't put the desk and bookcase in this room. It was a decent sized room and had a good view of the streets below him. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled his trunk out. He set it at the bottom of the bed and enlarged it, he summoned a few clothes from it to hang in the wardrobe. Seeing as he had some time to kill he summoned the book he had been reading on different types of healing potions and sat on the bed to read. He was almost finished the book when he was called to dinner. There was a plate of beef, potatoes, broccoli and carrot on the table in front of an empty seat. Phil Coulson was sat in the other seat waiting for Draco to join him before he started eating. Draco had to admit that the man sat opposite to him was a good cook, not a good as the house elves at Hogwarts, but good all the same. When they had finished Draco helped the man to clean up, to his surprise, and followed him when he gestured to the sofa. Draco sat down on the sofa and Phil Coulson sat in the arm chair, he leaned towards Draco slightly with his hands together.

"Thank you for getting me out of the hospital, sir." Draco said before the man had a chance to speak.

"Please call me Phil and your welcome." Phil replied. "Now we need to discuss how you ended up in hospital in the first place." Draco did not like the sound of this discussion.

"I don't remember what happened." He said straight away. Of course this was not strictly true and it seemed that Phil knew this.

"You appeared out of nowhere."

"Did I?!" Draco asked with a small bit of panic lacing his voice.

"Yes in front of me... Well across the street from me." Phil said watching Draco. "Your lucky I'm the only one who saw." He added, which calmed Draco... slightly. Draco didn't say anything, he did consider looking into the man's mind to find out what he was thinking but he decided to wait it out, maybe Phil would tell him the truth. Draco thought that he looked like a trustworthy man when they met but it was time to find out.  
"Are you going to explain or am I going to have to tell you what I think?" Phil asked. Again Draco stayed silent waiting for him to continue, so he did. "I think your from another world." Draco thought that he may not know how right he was. "Like Thor." He added as if to clarify. Draco gave a small laugh at this, he had read about the incident in New Mexico.

"Isn't Thor from this universe, but another dimension?"

"Yes - Asgard. Still, another world, with different laws of nature that for some reason work here." This sounded like some Phil had thought about before. "Am I wrong?" He added.

"No... Well a little. I'm from a different universe to you." Draco replied watching the man closely.

"Like a parallel universe?"

"Uh... I'm not sure what that is but I guess so?" Draco said in an unsure tone, he'll have to look it up later.

"It's a universe that exists alongside this one but probably with different laws of physics and possibly nature too." Phil explained for him. It sounded right. "However this is all theory." He added.

"What like travelling between dimensions?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Well that has been proven hasn't it." Phil stated.

"Well you can consider the parallel universe theory proven to." Draco replied. Phil's eyes widen slightly before going back to his non-emotional expression.

"So how can you appear out of thin air?" Phil asked and Draco explained. He explained who he was, that he is a wizard, how he got to this universe, he explained everything. Phil sat quietly and listened to what he was saying only interrupting with questions occasionally. After Draco had finished Phil just sat silently staring at him, deep in thought. After several minutes he broke the silence.  
"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Right. Good for you?" Draco replied. "Uh... what is that?" He added.

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Phil explained.

"I can see why you call it S.H.I.E.L.D" Was Draco's reply, which made Phil laugh a little.

"Well it's a secret organisation that deal with... uh situations." Phil continued although in Draco's mind it seemed that he was having trouble describing what they do.

"What sort of 'situations'?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at Phil.

"Uh... all sort of situations." He replied. "Like the Thor situation." He added after a minutes thought. Draco just nodded in reply understanding why Phil was telling him this. They fell back into silence for a few minutes, both back in their own thoughts.

"That's why you got me out of the hospital isn't it? You want to lock me up."

"No. Although I guess I can see why you my think that." Phil said with a small chuckle. "We want to protect you. My boss was going to take custody of you, but personally I don't think he would know how to look after a teenager."

"Right. What's the catch?" Draco asked sceptical of the reason behind the kindness.

"Well if S.H.I.E.L.D ever needed any help on any of the situations then they will be able to call you." Phil said a little shocked about how quickly the teen became suspicious of him.

"Hmm..." Draco thought this over. He had nowhere to live and this man was offering him protection, considering what was happening back in his world he knew how important protection is. Also, he could probably learn a lot from this man and he could ask him questions more openly than he could anyone else. "Yeah ok. Deal." He decided. Phil smiled and went back into the kitchen. A moment later he returned with a black box and handed it to Draco. When he opened Draco found a watch inside, it was a plain black watch with an electronic display.

"This is one way to contact you. It also gives you limited access to some S.H.I.E.L.D bases and files as you are now kind of part of my family, as my sort of ward."

"Tracks me as well?" Again the teen shocked Phil who just nodded in reply. Draco just looked at the watch before putting it on his right wrist, to cover the mark there. "You said you took custody of me and that I'm sort of part of your family. Does that mean your ow my father, legally I mean?"

"Um. Not really I would have to adopt you to be your father. I'm, legally, more like your uncle I guess. That would make the most sense anyway." Draco just nodded. Phil watched him for a bit longer before turning the TV on, Draco consider staying to see what he was watching but decided to return to his new room. When he got into the room he went straight to his trunk and climbed in. He headed straight for the library to continue the book he had been reading. It had been almost four hours since he had started reading when he finally put the book down and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. It took him a while to settle knowing that Phil could walk into the room and just see his trunk there and not him, but after a while he fell asleep. The next day he woke up to start his new life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hiya! Just to let you know I have used some of J.K. Rowling's writing in this chapter - I do NOT own this, it is NOT my writing. I wanted to use as I would never have been able to write it as well as she did. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the others - sorry. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Onto the chapter, enjoy!  
Bye! X  
**

Chapter Five: The Cube

The next few weeks went quickly. Draco settled into a new routine - get up, have breakfast with Phil, spend the day either asking Phil questions or answering Phil's questions then sleeping. Draco now had a mobile phone that Phil said he had to have so if he gets into any trouble then he can phone for help, although Phil had to explain about the public services (like the police) and show him how to actually use the phone. Draco had also explored the streets in the surrounding area seeing as he now lived here he thought he should probably know the streets around the apartment. Draco had spent a lot of time on the internet learning as much as he could about this world, he also looked up people like Thor and Spider-man to help him understand what Phil Coulson might have to deal with on a day to day basis. It had been about five or six weeks after he moved in Phil that he was asked to go with Phil to work. So, on a Tuesday morning they set off in the red muggle car, that Draco heard Phil call Lola. He didn't really know what he was expecting but what he was definitely not it. Phil had driven to a tall building made out of glass and steel and parked the car outside. They didn't go to one of the building's many floors, instead they headed straight to the roof where they got into a thing that Phil said was called a helicopter. They flew very high up and travelled over the city, which looked even bigger than what Draco had thought from the air. Phil explained during the journey that where they were heading was called the tri-carrier and that it was a sort of flying office, although again it sounded Phil wasn't how to describe it. When they finally landed Draco lost the ability to speak as he marvelled at what the muggles could make without any magic. He stood very still as he took in his surroundings when he heard Phil laugh.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Draco shot him a dirty look and Phil laughed again. "Come on." Draco followed Phil inside as he felt the tri-carrier rise higher. Inside was just as busy as outside, there were people walking around either talking to someone or using a tablet to do work, there were people fixing things and people sat at computers wherever they went. People kept walking up to Phil and talking to him then rushing off again, always giving Draco a curious look. Draco noted that a lot of people wore uniforms but there were a few, like Phil, who wore suits. He also noticed that most of the people going up to Phil were wearing uniforms, although some wore suits, giving Draco the impression that Phil was quite important to S.H.I.E.L.D. They walked quite far into the tri-carrier and through the main bridge to a door with the word 'Director' on a small sign. Phil had only knocked once when they heard a deep voice say "Come in". Phil opened the door and went in first and Draco only entered the room when Phil gestured to him to enter.

"Hello Director." Phil said. Standing in front of Draco was a tall black man who wore all black including a long coat and an eye patch which, in Draco's opinion, was a bit strange. The room that they were stood in wasn't particularly small or large but a happy medium. There was a desk directly behind the man with a tablet sat on it as well as a couple of books and files. There were a few screens in the walls and one tall house plant in one corner of the room.

"Hello Phil." The man replied. "You must be Draco." He added with a small nod towards Draco.

"Well obviously seeing as you asked Phil to bring me with him." Draco said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"You'd get on with Stark." Laughed the man. "I see that he just as bold as you." He added talking to Phil.

"It seems so." Phil replied laughing slightly. "Draco this is Director Nick Fury."

"Right so he runs this?" Draco asked gesturing around him.

"Yes I do." Nick Fury replied. "Phil said that you're from another universe."

"That's a statement not a question." Draco said to the Director. "Meaning you already know that it's true." Nick Fury raised an eyebrow at Phil who just shrugged. "So, what can I do for you?" Draco added.

"I just need to ask you a few questions and if you co-operate I may have something to show you."

"You make it sound like that would be a reward." Draco replied raising his eyebrow at the Director.

"I see that you've gone on the defensive."

"Well seeing as you already know that I'm from a different universe has put me on edge slightly, so yes I am going to be defensive."

"Draco only three people know that you are from a different universe." Nick Fury said trying to reassure Draco, it didn't work.

"Who's the third?"

"That would be me." A new voice entered the conversation. With the new voice a woman with dark hair walked over to Nick Fury. "Sorry I'm late but Eric had some trouble downstairs with the project." She said to the Director.

"Has it been sorted?"

"Yes." She replied. "I'm Maria Hill by the way." She added turning to face Draco. Draco looked to Phil for reassurance that neither of them would mention where he's from to anyone.

"Don't worry they won't let any information slip." Phil said smiling at Draco to relax him. Draco stayed silent for a few minutes, while the three adults waited of him to say something.

"What are your questions?" Draco asked when he broke the silence.

"What are you?" Was the first question.

"As in species?" Draco asked. Nick Fury nodded in response. "Human." Draco answered.

"What else can you do apart from what you called 'apparate'?"

"Many things." Was his answer.

"Like what?" Maria Hill asked with a look of confusion etched onto her face.

"Move things, make plants grow and stuff like that." Draco said.

"Can you show us?" Nick Fury asked. So Draco cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ silently and move a book off the desk in the room. Phil was the only one not to look shocked, as he had asked Draco to demonstrate some magic before, the other two had wide eyes (eye in the case of Nick Fury) and Maria's mouth was hanging open slightly. Draco heard Phil laugh quietly at the two others while he replaced the book. They all stood there in silence as the Fury and Maria processed what they had seen.

"What did you want to show me?" Draco asked breaking the silence again. Director Fury snapped out of his own thoughts and went to the door, the other three following behind him. They went down a level and into an empty lab. Director Fury walked over to a desk and pulled some documents up on the screen. On the screen was a cube that had strange energy reading with it.

"What do you think of this?" The Director asked nodding towards the screen.

"I don't know anything about science, sorry." Draco said shaking his head. "I think I would have to physically see it to be able to tell you anything." He added. With this Director Fury nodded to Maria Hill who left room. A couple of minutes later she came back with a box. She set it down on the desk and opened it. Inside was a small cube that glowed a bright blue, it was strangely beautiful but at the same time Draco felt its power and it scared him slightly. It was almost as if the blue cube was talking to him, willing him to use it. It felt dangerous to Draco and he backed away from it very quickly.

"What's wrong Draco?" Phil asked looking concerned.

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Draco said as his pale skin started to look paler.

"Dangerous how?" The Director asked.

"I don't k-know. It's h-hard to explain." Draco stammered all the while his skin was still getting paler. Draco could feel the cube reaching out to him, his magic, draining him of his energy as if it was trying absorb his magic.

"I think we should get you away from it." Phil said guiding Draco out of the room. They ended up back in the office and were joined by Maria Hill a few moments later followed by Nick Fury after another couple of minutes. By the time Nick Fury had joined them Draco had started to feel better and had regained some colour to his cheeks.  
"How are you feeling?" Phil asked softly as if he were speaking to a terminally ill person.

"Better." Draco said. "What are you trying to do with it?" Draco asked when he noticed the Director.

"Renewable energy." Was the Director's reply. Draco just nodded as he had already found out about this world's problems with fuel and global warming. Eventually, when Phil decided Draco was well enough, they headed back to the helicopter and went back to the city. The drive back to the apartment felt longer to Draco now that Phil wasn't talking to him but just giving him worried glances. When they got back Phil made Draco sit on the sofa while he made them some dinner. They ate and watched some TV, although Draco had no idea what the show was, in silence and slowly Draco started to feel normal again. Draco helped Phil clean up the dinner things to let him know that he was feeling better without actually having to say it. Afterwards Draco went straight to bed feeling exhausted from the days events.

 _He had disarmed him. He was in control. He had the upper hand. Dumbledore was weak and defenceless._  
 _"... I can help you, Draco."_

 _"Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."_

 _"We can protect you..." Dumbledore was saying but he had stopped listening. What if he did change sides? Would Dumbledore keep his word? He never wanted this. He didn't want to murder. He didn't even know what to believe anymore. Did he have to kill? "...you are not a killer."_

 _"... You're at my mercy..."_

 _"It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now." He dropped his wand a fraction. There were footsteps behind him._

 _"Dumbledore cornered!" A Death Eater said behind him._

 _"Do it." Said another... perhaps it was Greyback..._

 _"Stupefy!" He stunned one. "Stupefy!" Another Death Eater dropped to the floor._

 _"Stupefy!" Another voice said and another Death Eater hit the floor... sounded like Potter... They started to run away but he kept sending stunning charms after them... They raced down the stairs... Snape joined them... Who ran with the Death Eaters. He kept running after them. Sending spell after spell..._

Draco woke with a start. He had not dreamt of that night since before coming to this world. He sat up thinking. Had it been because of the cube? Or was it just a coincidence? To tired to think about it now Draco laid back down and went to sleep again... maybe he would discuss it with Phil in the morning.  
However, the next morning Phil had to discuss something with Draco, something Draco had not even thought about.

"Why don't you go to uni or something?" Phil asked Draco after breakfast.

"Huh? Why would I want to?" Phil had recently explained the school system of this world and of the different countries after asking Draco about Hogwarts.

"So you can have a job in the future. Or for something to do." Was Phil's answer. It was true that Draco had been getting bored very quickly, nothing seemed to be able to occupy his mind anymore. Although he did have more time for his guitar and he had taken up art, drawing pictures from the internet.

"What could I do at a university?" Draco asked.

"Whatever you want." Phil replied. "You could do music or art?" He suggested after a moments thought.

"How would that help me get a job?"

"No idea." Admitted Phil. "Seeing as it's you, you could probably do more than one course at a time." Phil had picked up a bad habit of muttering 'geniuses' under his breath whenever Draco told him that he was bored. To Draco it sounded like Phil has had to deal with someone like himself in the past and couldn't help wonder who it could be. It also reminded him of some of his teachers from Hogwarts. More than once he had overheard them talking about him and heard them wonder why he wasn't in Ravenclaw. So that day they spent looking at university courses and deciding which ones would suit Draco. He ended up signing up for a physics and a chemistry course at the nearest university as well as an english, photography and a mechanics course that he would do online. Later that day Phil made Draco start learning basic science, maths and english that would be done at a high school to help him prepare for university. A couple of weeks went by and Draco had completely learnt the maths and english and had gotten half way through the science when they had a reply from the university. Phil had explained that the university would like to test Draco on the subjects that he was applying to as he had no qualifications from school before allowing him to join the courses. Later in the week Phil drove Draco to the uni for the tests. Draco ended up spending most of the day at the university doing exams to get him onto the courses. When he left and Phil had driven them home again Draco started to feel nervous.

"Relax Draco." Phil said for about the twentieth time that evening. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?" He suggested. Draco went into his room and climbed inside his trunk... not to sleep however. He ended up going to the library and read _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , his favourite book when he was little. Draco didn't know what time he fell asleep or what the time was when he left his room, after showering and dressing. When he got into the kitchen he could smell pancakes and hear Phil humming to himself. When Phil turned around and saw Draco a wide grin appeared on his face and he told the teen: "You're in." Draco's smile was just as wide as Phil's and he even considered hugging him, but decided against it seeing as they weren't that close and it's not like Phil is his family anyway. They ate breakfast and Draco listened to Phil as he told the teen all about his uni days as he thought about what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry that I forgot to upload this chapter yesterday! I hope you enjoy it!  
Bye! X**

Chapter Six: Photography

A few days had passed when Draco finally set off for his first day of university and all thoughts of the cube had vanished from Draco's mind. After learning everything that he would need to be on the same level as the people on the same courses as him Draco was quite excited to be going. Although he did have some worries like someone finding out he wasn't the same as everyone else but Phil had asked him what the chance of that happening actually was and had managed to calm Draco slightly. Phil had dropped him off again and wished him luck. He walked into the large building and headed off to find the main office. According to Phil the head of the uni wanted to talk to him before he started his courses so Draco had gone in early, but navigating through the building seemed almost impossible with people rushing about. Draco could walk around Hogwarts no problem but this school had named the different buildings, floors and classrooms and the maps on the walls were confusing. Eventually Draco found the main office, which was tucked away in the corner of a large hall, and they had someone show him to the head's office. The meeting lasted for about half an hour and the head questioned Draco on why he hasn't got any previous school records and how was his test results so high. Draco just recited what Phil had told him to say, he was home schooled in the UK and the records probably weren't sent over. The head seemed sceptical but accepted what Draco had told her and had someone give him a tour around the campus. The school seemed a lot less confusing when it was explained to him and the names of the different buildings, floors and classrooms made more sense. Soon Draco was sent to start his physics course and arrived in a large lecture hall where he took his seat in one of the middle rows. There were many chairs all looking down to a stage, each chair had a small table attached to it which could pulled around to rest over the legs of the students making it easier to make notes. Slowly students filed into the room and took their seats, each student looked as nervous as Draco felt. It was odd for Draco to be in a school when in his world it was summer when he had left, but in this world September had only just started. It was a few minutes after the last student had sat down that the small professor walked in. He was quite short, although a lot taller than Flitwick, he had grey hair that was receding slightly and had glasses that slipped down his nose.

"Right. Welcome everyone..." The professor started his lecture. The lecture reminded Draco a little of his History of Magic lessons as the professor went on and on, however this was, in Draco's opinion, a lot more interesting than History of Magic. The lecture went on for about two hours all the while Draco took notes. At the end of the lecture the professor handed each student a textbook for them to read over the duration of the course, Draco however intended to read all over the course of a week. Draco had an hour free before starting his chemistry course during which he went to get lunch. He spent some of his time speaking to a couple of people from his physics lecture, both of which were surprised to hear that he was also doing chemistry at the same time. Draco decided not to mention the courses he was doing online and didn't mention to anyone else that he was doing more than one course, seeing as it appeared to be unusual. Draco headed off to his chemistry lesson, which was taking place in one of the labs. When Draco got there he found a professor with a white lab coat over her clothes setting up an experiment. She had her dark hair swept up into a ponytail and was wearing goggles to protect her eyes.

"Hello! Put your bag on one of the shelves, put on goggles and a lab coat and take a seat." She said when she noticed Draco. As before other students slowly arrived at the lab and the professor repeated her instructions several times. When the last few students had settled into their seats she started her lesson.  
"Hello! So to show you the sort of things we will be covering I thought we could start with an experiment..." The professor added chemicals together put a long piece of string in as well and set the string on fire. With that she ran behind her desk to put some distance between herself and the experiment. When the flame hit the concoction of chemicals a flame shot up and almost scorched the roof. The rest of the lesson went so quickly Draco had barely noticed that it had been an hour. At the end of it the professor, like the physics professor, handed out textbooks to read over the duration of the course and Draco decided he would read it the week after he had read the physics textbook. Draco text Phil to let him know that he was done for the day and that he was heading back to the apartment. Draco hailed a taxi down and told the driver where he wanted to go, just like Phil told him to. When he arrived at the apartment a short while later Draco headed straight to his room to dump his stuff. Phil wasn't back yet so Draco thought he would start making dinner. By the time Phil arrived back Draco had almost finished cooking dinner, so Phil laid the table. Over dinner Phil asked Draco about his first day at uni and Draco asked about Phil's day, not that he got any answers. One of the few things Draco was sure about Phil was that he would not give away his secret.

"I didn't know you could cook." Phil remarked as they cleaned up the dinner things. Draco just shrugged. His mother had taught him how to cook a few meals when he was little, before he went to Hogwarts, and since then he had always enjoyed cooking. He had been collecting cooking books and recipes for years now, all of which were now stashed away in the library in his trunk. "There's something I need to talk to you about." He added, suddenly turning very serious.

"Okay..." Draco replied a bit shocked by the sudden turn in Phil's tone. "Have I done something?" He added raising an eyebrow concerned that he had done something to upset Nick Fury.

"No." Was all Phil said. They finished cleaning up in silence and sat in the lounge, just like before. "I think you should take self defence classes." Phil stated.

"What? Why?"

"Because there may be a time when you can't use your magic to defend yourself so you need a back up plan."

"What's brought this on?" Draco asked even more concerned.

"The cube affected your magic an-"

"And my energy. Not just my magic." Draco interrupted.

"I know but what if there are more things that could affect your magic?" Phil responded. This stopped Draco for a minute. What if there are other materials in this world that would affect his magic? _If there are then he's right. But what else could affect my magic?_ Draco felt himself start to panic.

"But what else could there be?" Draco said more to himself than to Phil.

"I don't know but that's what I'm worried about - we don't know..." Answered Phil.

"So we should be prepared." Draco finished for him, nodding slightly. "So what do you want me to learn?" He added.

"Well maybe just basic martial arts." Phil replied. "Then again seeing as it's you and how quickly you learn things you could probably learn as many as you like." He continued. Draco just nodded. He did pick up things very quickly, that's why he got good grades at Hogwarts with only Granger beating him. "You will be trained with S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil said dragging Draco out of his thoughts.

"Why?" Draco inquired, tilting his head to side a little with confusion.

"As a precaution if you accidentally use your magic."

"I have complete control over my magic!" Draco said feeling insulted.

"So why did you appear in front of me without realising?" Phil asked.

"I apparated on purpose! I just didn't know where to go!" Draco said his voice getting a bit louder. "I just wanted to go somewhere safe!"

"Oh!" Phil exclaimed. "The hospital! Of course!"

"Exact- wait what?" Phil's outburst threw Draco for a moment. "Did I appear outside of the hospital?"

"No, across the street from the hospital." Phil explained. "Anyway if you train with S.H.I.E.L.D then you may be able to learn how to use magic and martial arts at the same time."

"I suppose it would be useful to be able to use both..." Draco thought out loud.

"Yes well if you only used magic people would be able to predict what you would do." Phil said as if to explain his reasoning. Draco nodded. With that Phil turned towards the TV and put the news on. Draco got up and went to retrieve _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ from his trunk and returned to the lounge to read, which was unusual for him as he usually stayed in his room. After about an hour Phil seemed to have noticed Draco had gained a book and asked what it was about. This ended with Draco reading the whole of the book to Phil and when he had finished it was midnight. Phil had fell asleep during the last story so Draco went Phil's room, pulled the duvet off the bed and covered Phil where he slept in the chair. Draco returned the book to his trunk and for once left the trunk and slept in the bed in his room.

The weeks came and went and soon October had been and gone. Draco was busy with all his different courses and Phil had been busy at work over some project that S.H.I.E.L.D was working on. Draco couldn't get Phil to tell him what it was and had considered using _Legilimency,_ not that he did, but he was almost certain it was to do with the cube. He had started his martial arts classes and was making fast progress, he was even getting stronger even though he stayed very slim. He had also been teaching himself new spells and how to make new potions, duplicating the ingredients that he needed from the ones he already had. He had taken what Phil said to heart, he did not want to become predictable. Draco still hadn't talked to Phil about the cube making him relive that night in his dreams and he had forgotten all about it.  
One morning Draco went into the kitchen to see that Phil had a large bag packed.

"Going somewhere?" Phil turned around with a start.

"Don't do that!" He exclaimed with a hand over his heart.

"What? Walk into the kitchen or ask questions?" Draco asked and Phil replied with a glare.

"To answer your question yes I won't be around for a few days but you'll be fine on your own." Phil explained. "Just don't blow anything up." He added, Draco just cocked an eyebrow in response. "What?! I don't know if you can blow stuff up or not!" Phil continued getting a little frustrated with the teen. They ate breakfast, said goodbye to each other and Phil was gone. Draco went about his day as usual. He was at the uni all morning, doing two hours of chemistry and one hour of physics, then did his work for his online courses during the afternoon. This involved him taking photos for his photography course, however he didn't have a muggle camera so had to use the one on his phone (which Phil had taught him to use the day after he signed up for the course). So after doing any work for his english and mechanics courses he headed out into the city. As he strolled down the street he took photos of anything that caught his eye. Draco found this city infinitely interesting. All the different types of people and buildings. How there were random parks and small woods dotted around. He took photos of people rushing about, the tall buildings glinting in the sun and anything else that seemed like a good idea. By the time he started to walk back to the apartment it was starting to get dark, giving Draco the chance to take more photos in different lighting, the sky now burning auburn and pink clouds gliding across the sky. When he reached the apartment the sky had turned a deep blue and the street lights were blaring down onto the street. One of the few things he hated about the city was the fact he could not see the stars for the street lights prevented it. He had asked Phil about it when he had first noticed it, who explained that the street lights caused light pollution which made it hard, if not impossible, to see the stars. Draco took a photo of a street light with the sky as the background just to prove a point and went inside. Too tired to go through his photos that night, Draco turned his phone off and headed straight for bed. Inside his trunk was warm and reminded him of his Hogwarts' dormitory. Feeling quite at home and relaxed Draco slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Draco spent the next morning putting his photos onto the laptop and going through them, deleting the ones he didn't like, and even edited a few with the software that Phil had downloaded for him (and taught him how to use it). He was halfway done by the time he started to get hungry. He looked at the little clock in the corner of the screen, it was nearly five in the afternoon. Draco got up, stretched and started to make himself some dinner. There wasn't much in the cupboards so he ended up making a cheese toastie and had a cup of tea with it. He ate in the kitchen and cleaned everything up in the space of a little more than half an hour. Eventually he returned to his photos and when he was only a few photos in he found something. In one of his photos of a tall, run down looking building there was a figure. The figure was dressed in red and blue with a mask over his head. It was also crawling up the wall. Something seemed familiar about the figure but Draco couldn't put his finger on it. So he did what most muggles did - turned to the internet. It didn't take him long to find out it was Spider-man, seeing as a newspaper called _The Daily Bugle_ seemed to have a problem with him. Draco recalled reading about Spider-man before while doing research into this world's history. He stared at his photo, slightly shocked that he had managed to accidentally take a photo of Spider-man. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it, he knew he wouldn't use it for his photography course, but what if this photo could somehow be used against Spider-man. Draco moved the photo into a separate file and decided to ask Phil when he got back from work. Draco powered through the rest of his photos, always checking for the figure in red, and finished his coursework. It was nearly half past eleven when he finally closed down the laptop and headed to bed. He closed his eyes thinking of the figure in red and what other people there were like him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello! Awful person here! I'm sorry the chapters late but it got to Saturday and I hadn't finished it. Just to let you know I won't be posting the next chapter until after Christmas, I will still be replying to messages and reviews. So I'll see you all then and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

Chapter Seven: Christmas

Phil returned after a couple of weeks and told Draco to leave the photo situation to him. A different sort of situation occupied Draco's mind now - Christmas. It wasn't too long away and he had no idea what to get Phil. Although he had decided on trying to enchant something or give him something magical. He had thought of taking a photo of them together but he needed to find a charm to prevent anyone else but Phil seeing the photo move. Otherwise questions might be asked which they would not be able to answer. He also had the idea to charm something of Phil's or buy and charm something Phil needed, he just didn't know what or what charms he could do. Draco's university courses had been going well and he ended up being the best in both classes, this trend continued with his online courses as well. His self defence classes were going equally as well and had earned himself a bit of a reputation with the other agents training people or being trained. Phil and Draco had put up the Christmas decorations in the apartment and Phil seemed to be more excited about it than Draco.

"I love Christmas." Phil had answered when Draco asked why he was so excited.

"Obviously." Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "But why?" He pressed.

"Normally it's a time of peace and most people are happy at Christmas." Explained Phil. "What's not to like?" Draco shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas it's just that he was missing his home, even if his parents had disowned him like he thought, although his father had always made it hard to enjoy as he was constantly worried about what other people thought. It took the fun out of Christmas slightly so Draco didn't really get excited.  
"What you don't like Christmas?" Phil inquired dragging Draco from his memories.

"No I do like it. It's just..." Draco hesitated for a moment and Phil raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "It was just hard to enjoy when you have a father like mine." Draco finished not looking Phil in the eye for he didn't want to see the pity that was filling them. One of the things that his father had taught him from an early age was that to be pitied by others was shameful and would disgrace him. They stayed silent for what seemed like an hour but was really only a few minutes.

"What was your dad like?" Phil asked gently. Draco looked up in surprise. This was the first time that Phil had ever asked Draco about his family.

"Uh... well he was - I mean _is_ strict. Very proud as well..." Draco started. It was hard to describe Lucius Malfoy without making him sound like a complete control-freak who was also quite horrible. However horrible he was still Draco's father- even if he had disowned Draco. Phil watched as the teen struggled to describe his own dad. It concerned him that Draco struggled so much to describe his dad.

"What about your mother?" Phil asked even more gently while trying to change the subject.

"She is strict as well. Not as strict as my father though." Draco smiled slightly. "They both believed in the same thing and..." His smile faltered. _They probably don't want anything to do with me now._ He thought sadly. Phil noticed and tried to change the subject as well.

"Where did you learn your magic? Hogthorth or something?" He asked. Draco's smile returned as he shook his head.

"Hogwarts." He laughed.

"Well? What was it like?" Phil pressed. So Draco described the magnificent stone castle with its tall towers nestled in the mountains in Scotland. He described the beautiful great lake with the gentle giant squid living in it. He explained the different lessons like transfiguration and charms, he even joked about divination and history of magic. Soon enough Draco's smile had returned as he talked about his school. Phil took in every word, fascinated by all the different lessons and the different uses of magic. It was nice to hear Draco talk about something he loved, Phil could see it in his eyes. It was clear that this school was important to him with the way he eyes lit up as he explained everything to Phil. That evening was spent trading stories about their school experiences - each sounding more interesting to the other. When Draco went to sleep that night he dreamt of the stone castle under a blanket of snow tucked away in the mountains with Christmas trees in the Great Hall.

The next morning he woke to the smell of pancakes. He got showered and dressed and headed to the kitchen. When he entered he found Phil whistling to the song on the radio, dancing slightly, making pancakes. Draco had to bite his tongue to prevent himself laughing.

"Morning Uncle Phil." Draco stopped in his tracks. The words had escaped his lips before he realised what he had said. Phil had stopped too.

"Morning Draco." He smiled trying to make the teen feel comfortable again as he watched Draco's cheeks go red. They stood completely still for a minute when Phil remembered he was cooking pancakes. "Oh shit!" He said as he spun around to take the pancake out of the pan. Draco couldn't hold back his laughter this time, Phil was holding a pancake that was completely black on one side with a sheepish grin on his face and in a moment the awkward tension had evaporated. They ate their breakfast, cleaned up and Draco went back into his room to find his camera. He walked back into the lounge about five minutes later to find Phil watching TV. Phil looked up when he heard Draco enter and gave him a quizzical look.

"What's that?" He asked nodding towards the camera in Draco's hand.

"Uh... my wizard camera." Draco answered.

"How's it different to normal cameras?"

"The pictures you take with it move." Draco explained.

"Like GIFs?" Draco had no idea what a GIF was. It took a while for Phil to explain what the different formats were to Draco and the difference between them.

"I... uh thought we could take a picture..." Draco mumbled looking down at the floor. He could feel his cheek going pinker with every second that passed.

"Sure. I wanna see a real physical GIF." Phil smiled. Phil suggested taking in front of the Christmas tree so Draco made the camera hover in place facing the tree and went to stand with Phil.

"Ready?" He asked and Phil nodded. He cast a spell to make the camera take the photo and a few seconds later they were looking at a photo of them smiling, Draco also waved, in front of a tall Christmas tree with dancing lights. Phil jaw more or less hit the floor and Draco laughed. Phil handed the photo back to Draco and returned to his TV programme still a little shocked and confused by the photo. Draco returned to his room and climbed inside his trunk once more. Seeing as it was a Saturday and he didn't have anywhere to be he headed to his library to attempt to find a charm to put on the photo. Draco spent all day locked away in his trunk, Phil had tried to call him for lunch but seeing as he can't open the trunk Draco ended missing lunch. He emerged again just after Phil had finished his dinner having found and cast a couple of charms on the photo. He hadn't managed to find one that stop the picture moving but he found one that tricked the unwanted viewer into thinking that they had imagined it moving and one that distracted the unwanted viewer from looking at it. He was almost certain that the two spells together would be enough, all that was left now was for him to find a frame and wrap it ready for Christmas. Draco hadn't realised how long he had been working for so was surprised to find Phil cleaning up his dinner things.

"What time is it?" Draco asked feeling a little disorientated.

"I think I remember giving you a watch, on your first night here I believe. You know the one that S.H.I.E.L.D can contact you through?" Phil said and Draco just rolled his eyes in response. He looked down at the watch the electronic display blaring up at him, telling him it had gone seven.

"What were you doing anyway?" Phil asked as he put a plate of food in the microwave to warm up for Draco.

"Practising" Draco lied. He could tell that Phil didn't believe him entirely and could see Phil was going to ask more questions.

"Uh... so what's for dinner?" He asked quickly determined to change the subject.

"Fish pie." Phil answered giving Draco a suspicious look. The microwave beeped at them, Draco retrieved his dinner from it and sat down to eat. Phil watched him for a moment longer before shaking his head and heading into the lounge. Draco finished up his dinner, tidied away his things and went to join Phil. He found Phil with the TV on and something Draco didn't recognise.

"What you watching?" Draco said sitting down on the sofa.

" _The A-Team_ " Phil answered looking over to Draco briefly before returning his focus to the TV. Draco had no idea what was happening on the screen, there was a fully grown man hanging from the propellers of a helicopter singing 'you spin me right round baby, right round'. Eventually it ended and Draco was none the wiser to what he had just watched and soon found out that Phil was quite happy to explain as well as finding out it was one of Phil's favourite films in the process. It was very late in the evening when Phil had stopped talking about _The A-Team_ and ended up talking about Christmas. It was interesting for Draco to find out how the muggles celebrated Christmas and the different ways it is celebrated. He found out that it wasn't that different compared to how the wizarding world celebrated it. Phil asked Draco about how Christmas was celebrated in the wizarding world and was just as shocked as Draco to find out it wasn't very different, until Draco mentioned the Yule Ball from his fourth year at Hogwarts. This resulted in Draco having to explain the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Yule Ball, although he left out the Death Eater teacher, the dead student and Voldemort. It wasn't like those parts were particularly important, well not to Phil anyway, by the time they had finished talking the sun was almost up and Sunday had started. Both Draco and Phil headed to bed and slept through most of Sunday.

As the days past and Christmas edged closer Phil became more and more cheerful to the point where Draco was finding him a little annoying. It was nice, however, for Phil to be home most of the time seeing how long he had been spending away for work recently. It was also nice for Phil because he was learning more about Draco, like the fact that he can play the guitar and enjoys sketching. Phil had started to teach Draco how to make some of his favourite meals, while Draco taught Phil how to make some of the meals his mother had taught him. This meant that dinner time was becoming more and more interesting with a mixture of one of Phil's recipes and one of Draco's. Soon enough Christmas day had arrived and Draco was up before Phil. When the latter finally awoke and wandered into the kitchen he found Draco seated at the kitchen table with a plate of waffles in front of him and another plate waiting for Phil. They ate their breakfast, cleaned up and headed into the lounge. When they were both seated in their usual place Draco pulled Phil's present out from behind a pillow where he hid it that morning. He had wrapped it in an emerald green paper that had silver snowflakes on it and he had added a silver bow to the top.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Phil" Draco said as he handed the gift over. Phil took it, looking a little shocked, and unwrapped it carefully. Inside he found a black box which held a moving photo in a frame with a thin silver border. He watched himself smiling and Draco giving him a small wave in the photo for a while.

"Thank you." He said gratefully to the teen who looked a bit relieved to see that he liked it, which he did and he liked it a lot. "Merry Christmas Draco" He smiled at the teen as he handed a tall oddly shaped box to him. Draco looked at it, Phil had wrapped it in red paper that had 'Merry Christmas!' written on it in a cursive font. He unwrapped it just as carefully as Phil had to find a brown cardboard box inside. When he opened it his jaw had more or less hit the floor. Inside was a violin that was made out of a dark wood that had been polished to make it darker, it had a swirling pattern carved into one corner of it that went under the strings diagonally and ended at the over side the pattern had also been painted silver. "Sorry there's no case for it but I don't think I could have afforded one at the time." Draco just nodded as he stared down at the instrument, it was truly beautiful.

"Thank you." He whispered softly still staring down at the instrument. He had completely forgotten that he mentioned to Phil about taking up the violin. Now he looked at the instrument he started to question whether it really was similar to a guitar or if he had been wrong and it was completely different. For the rest of the day Phil and Draco watched TV shows and many different films as well as stuffing their faces with a variety of junk food. Phil helped Draco find videos online that he could learn the violin from and Draco explained the charms that he put on the photograph. That night he went to sleep with a stomach full of junk food and a head full of excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello! So I know I said I would update after Christmas and in my defence it IS after Christmas... just a lot after. I would give you guys a load of** **excuses but basically I tried to write this and I kept getting stuck, I think it was from not doing it for ages so... yeah. Sorry the chapter is short but hopefully I can get back into writing properly. Anyway enjoy! X  
**

Chapter Eight: The Avengers Initiative

The rest of December went past in a blur as did the first two months of the new year. They were halfway through March and the days were getting slightly warmer. Draco had more or less finished his uni courses, way ahead of everyone including the students doing the final year of the courses, he had almost completed the courses he had been doing online, he had very nearly mastered the violin and had even started composing his own music. Phil had got into the habit of taking the photo with him, keeping it in the rather large pockets inside his suit jackets, when he went out. He had been called away for work a few times already and had spent a lot of time away from home. Draco had tried to find out what he was doing, assuming it was the cube again, but Phil wouldn't tell him anything and he didn't have the heart to use _Legilimency_ on him. By the time March was drawing to a close Draco had finished two of his online courses and his chemistry course at the university. This meant Draco had a lot more time to himself and spent a lot of it going around the city taking photos, sketching, going to the library seeing as he couldn't think of what else to do. He had managed to buy a case for his violin and occasionally took it with him when he went out. Draco had gotten into the habit of going to the park where he had first set up his trunk and composing music. When Phil was at home he always listened to Draco's new pieces and always asked him how he was getting on with his courses. Draco knew Phil was trying to stop him asking too many questions but it just made him more curious. Soon Phil was away more than he was home and Draco had decided to focus on his courses to get them finished. When March had ended and it was a couple of weeks into April Draco had completed all his uni courses and mastered the violin. He very rarely saw Phil now as he was always away for work making Draco feel uneasy, as if something was about to change.

Then things did change, on a day when Phil was actually at home. Draco noticed it almost straight away. Phil was acting differently, he was tired and he had a thin cut going down the side of his head near his hairline. What Draco noticed the most, and what worried him the most, was that Phil laughed a lot less.

"What's wrong Uncle Phil?" Draco inquired one morning.

"Nothing." Phil smiled up at him over his breakfast. "What makes you think there is?" He added after a moments thought.

"Well firstly you have a cut on your head. Secondly your always tired. Thirdly your always at work. Lastly you never laugh any more." Draco replied while counting the reasons off on his hand. Phil just watched him for a while and returned to his breakfast.

"I do laugh." He said quietly to his breakfast a sad tone lacing the sentence. Draco watched his uncle for a while. It was clear that he was stressed about something, probably work, and that he wasn't going to tell Draco what it was. Something big must have happened with the cube and a horrible thought entered Draco's mind.

"A-are you h-hurt? O-o-or ill?" Draco asked tripping over his words in panic.

"What?! No!" Phil replied looking up quickly. Draco had turned a shade paler in panic and his eyes were wide. Phil considered the teen who was sat across from him. He was clever, too clever for his age, so obviously he would have noticed any change in Phil's behaviour. "Draco don't worry. It's just work, we're a bit busy at the moment." He smiled at Draco trying to reassure him but it didn't seem to work.

"It's the cube isn't it?" Draco mumbled looking down at his plate thinking of how it had made him feel, how weak he had felt.

"It doesn't affect anyone like it affected you. Everything is fine." After that Draco dropped it, for the moment at least. He made Phil admit he was working with the cube even if he didn't realise that he had.

A couple of weeks later Phil was home again and was, to Draco's surprise, in better shape. He had more colour in his cheeks and the cut by his hairline was completely healed. He also had more energy and started laughing again, not that this had stopped Draco worrying about him. For all Draco knew Phil could be putting on an act for his benefit.

"So everything's going well with the cube?" Draco asked one morning, catching Phil off guard.

"Uh.. yeah." He answered slowly. "Why do you ask?" He asked after a moments thought tilting his head to the side slightly.

"You just look better that's all." Draco replied with a shrug. Even though things seemed to be going better with the cube Draco still couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going to change.

Slowly the weeks dragged on and Draco felt like he had almost read everything in the history section of the library. All the while the feeling that something was going to change just got stronger for Draco and it unsettled him. _At least Uncle Phil seems better._ He was still keeping a close eye on Phil but he actually seemed to be better and not just putting on an act. One morning Draco woke to the sound of his watch going off, telling him that someone was contacting him. When he looked at the small screen he saw a message from Phil telling him to get up and get dressed. _What's this about?_ Draco dragged himself from his bed and slowly got ready for the day. When he went to the kitchen for breakfast he found Phil sat down at the table and two plates of toast. Draco sat down and immediately knew something was different today. Phil looked too serious while eating his toast and it would have been funny but if Draco was honest with himself it was almost terrifying. They ate and cleaned up in silence and it wasn't a normal silence, the sort of silence that occurs when no one has anything to say but an uncomfortable and unsettling silence and it filled both of them with dread. Draco was about to head back to his room when Phil gestured to him to sit down. They sat in the lounge in their usual places but everything about this was unusual, neither of them had felt this uncomfortable since the first day Draco spent with Phil.

"What's going on Uncle?" Draco asked quietly, scared that he had done something wrong. _Maybe he wants me to leave._ The thought seemed so sudden but also expected he couldn't have really expected this to last long it was too good. Again the feeling that something was going to change flooded Draco stronger than ever and at that moment he knew this was the change, this was the day something changes for better or worse. "Do you want me to leave?" He barely whispered. Phil's eyes widen with shock as he took in what the teen had said.

"What?! No of course not! Draco you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want, your my family now." Phil told him looking him straight in the eyes to make sure Draco knew that he was being honest. For the first time Phil noticed that Draco's eyes weren't a pale blue like he thought but silver, the teens eye carried a weight that no teens should making Phil's heart break just a little.

"Then what's going on?" Draco asked again.

"I know that you would probably prefer to stay away from the tri-carrier after last time but you may need or _want_ to now." Phil started with not completely sure how to go about this.

"Why would I _want_ to?" Draco said mimicking the way Phil had exaggerated the word 'want'.

"Draco I need to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

 **Author's Note: Before you leave I just want to say thank you for actually reading my fic it makes me really happy to see people enjoying this weird little story I'm writing. Also thank you to everyone who leaves me a review it means a lot. Last thing is I don't know how often this will be updated because I have exams soon so I'm going to be busy preparing for them which I'm sure all of you will be as well. Ok Bye! X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY. I know I should have updated sooner but I for some reason couldn't get this chapter right? Like every time I wrote it I hated it and tbh I'm still not happy but I've given up with it. Also y'know life keeps getting in the way so I'm not going to say when this will next be updated because I have no idea. But I'm going to try to have two fics going at the same time in the hope that it'll somehow make it easier for me to write. Maybe won't get writers block as much? Who knows? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I don't like it. X**

Chapter Nine: The Ragtag Group Of Heroes  


"The Avenger Initiative?" Draco asked confusion dancing in his eyes.

Phil took a moment to collect his thoughts and began to explain. He wanted to make sure that Draco understood what was happening and what he was saying. The teen was intelligent and Phil knew this but he wanted - no - _had_ to be sure that Draco could make a well informed decision instead of going in guns blazing like a certain billionaire he knows. So he explained. Every little detail. While Draco sat there silently and listened carefully only asking questions occasionally which Phil happily answered. By the time he had finished explaining, including telling Draco who the other avengers would be, they had been sat there for almost an hour.

"So I would have to be around the cube again?" The teen asked after a moments silence.

"Once we get it back yes but there will be safety measures of course." Phil responded trying to reassure the teen.

"You sound like a sales person." Draco muttered.

"Well I have been trying to sell it to the others for the past few days."

"Is that where you've been?"

"Yeah but I didn't really explain it all that much to them but I want you to have all the information before deciding what to do." Phil answered. Draco sat in silence considering his options. If he doesn't help it'll just take them a bit longer to do whatever it is that they are trying to do, _renewable energy or something,_ whereas if he helped it would be done quicker and surely that was a good thing if it was going to help the environment? He sat there thinking for a number of minutes and in the end decided to help. Phil gave him a small smile and nodded his head.

"You better get ready then you start today."

Soon they were on the tri-carrier which was currently sat in the sea. There were people running about and planes taking off or landing. One plane landed nearby and a beautiful redhead stepped off followed by a lost and confused looking Captain America, who Draco recognised purely because Phil was obsessed. Draco watched as the redhead and the captain greeted a nervous looking man. They chatted for a moment and the two men walked over to the edge when the tri-carrier began to rise. The smaller man seemed to become more nervous as they all headed inside and Phil gestured to Draco to follow them. They headed inside and were led to what seemed to be the main room. There were people seated at computers all around the room and Nick Fury stood at the centre.

"Gentlemen," He nodded as he greeted them, "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So how long am I staying?" Doctor Banner replied. Draco stood still taking in his surroundings. Finding all of the exits first, _just in case_ , then taking in the amount of computers. _Seriously? How many computers do they need? Then again they are muggles._ The uniforms they all wore were horrible in his opinion but they seemed functional. Draco realised he zoned out and when he came back to reality he found the redhead looking at him obviously waiting for him to do something. After a moment she tilted her head towards the door and he followed her and Doctor Banner out of the room.

 **Author's Second Note: Oh yeah if any of you have an idea for a code name for Draco that would be really useful because I've got nothing. Thanks!**


End file.
